


好心情股份有限公司

by Jr_Antipasto



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol does not solve problems, Drunk!Bruce, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Orphans, billionaire bros
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jr_Antipasto/pseuds/Jr_Antipasto
Summary: 每年一度地，亿万富翁孤儿俱乐部总会聚在一起喝酒聊天儿。成为俱乐部会员需符合以下条件：1.     单亲或双亲已故，同时亡故更佳。2.     富得流油。3.     抑郁/焦虑症（非强制性，但推荐你有）4.     你的名字不能是“Lex Luthor”.





	好心情股份有限公司

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feel Good Inc.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286352) by [TheResurrectionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheResurrectionist/pseuds/TheResurrectionist). 



> 已获得授权

**2008**    
 “你这顶楼挺像那么回事的，Wayne，我不骗你。”  
Bruce看着Tony摇了摇头，把威士忌的盖子拧了回去。他人虽然在房间另一头的吧台后面，但恼火已经穿破空气刺了过来。“对于一个字面意义上会飞的人来说，你现在看起来非常紧张。”其实看起来紧张的是他自己，不过Tony没点明这件事儿。自从他们回来以后，Bruce的沉默就变得奇怪起来，他好像观察着每个人每件事，精确计算自己的每一步行动。与此同时说出口的话却变得犹豫不决。  
要是Tony花上七年在不丹四处闲逛，然后又转战每天半夜三点的歌谭大街，他很可能也会表现得非常他妈的诡异。  
 “我能说啥呢，”Stark说着，从他一直往外看去的窗户边退开，“高度总会让我……有那么点儿紧张。 _就一点儿_ 。就好比说海豚(*dolphins)——他们表面上似乎是友善可爱的水生动物，然后你知道了它们会操宝宝海豚，就再也没法儿直视它们了。我看了部纪录片。”  
另一个人嗤笑了一声，端来两杯酒放在桌上。得益于哥谭宾馆顶层的地理优势，这座城市的地平线正在他们眼前展开。“你指的应该是鼠海豚(*porpoises)。喝一杯？”  
"L'Chaim(*1),"Tony立马拿起杯子。Bruce简短地朝他敬了个酒，然后两个人都一口闷了。“啊，感觉正好。”  
Bruce现在也朝窗外看着，挂着副沉思的神情。Tony皱起眉，挥了挥手。“地球呼叫Bruce.”  
 “我们建个什么东西吧。”个子高些的男人突然说，转过身看着Tony。他眼睛的蓝色闪着光，几乎是兴奋不已的。“为了那些过去的日子。”  
Tony看懂了他眼里的光芒，还有那绝望地重复着 _别提起来，别提起来_ 的暗语。他露出一个微笑。如果Bruce想在满身机油中度过他父母的祭日，他怎么也不会阻止这家伙的。  
 “再来辆蝙蝠车怎么样？”他问道，结果又收获了一声嗤笑。“不，认真的，听着，你可以有辆简洁版的——”  
 “不。”  
 “别从我身边走开，Wayne——”

   
*1 L'Chaim: 希伯来语祝酒词，意为“为了生命”。

 

**2009**    
那一天， _那一天_ ，Bruce在那家伙的工作室里找到了他，靠坐在墙边，一手攥着扳手，另一只手攥着酒瓶。他什么也没问，只是沿着墙滑下去坐在他旁边，驾轻就熟地伸手抢过瓶子猛灌了一口。  
 “你来这儿干嘛？”  
Wayne咽下绝对算得上可怕的一大口威士忌，皱了皱脸。他低头看着Tony。“你觉得呢？”  
Wayne当然知道今天是什么日子，就像Tony也知道除非真的萌生了想死的念头不然别在一月十三号那天给Wayne打电话一样。  
 “因为今天是我的生日，而你在那扇门后面藏了不是三个，而是四个脱衣舞娘？”  
Bruce很明智地没理他，把瓶子递了回去。这人胸前的核反应堆是整间屋子里唯一的光源，透过廉价的棉质布料没精打采地亮着。他的眼睛在影影绰绰的光里也显得黯淡。“如果我让你开蝙蝠车，你能不能就总算是离开这屋子一下儿？”  
Tony起来得太急差点儿摔倒。“我想 _开_ 。”  
 “你醉了。”Bruce说，他这话倒没错。Tony靠住墙，感觉有点儿头晕。他冲Wayne露出最可怜的狗狗眼。“我想说的是——好吧，但不是今天。”  
Tony没实际意义地大喊了一声，又马上朝Wayne的大腿倒下去，他撞上硬邦邦的肌肉时激起了那个人恼火地吐气。“ _操_ 。”  
 “我们为什么不去一个不那么…… _忙_ 的地方喝酒呢。”Wayne建议道，忧伤地看着自己正被Tony满是油污的破背心蹂躏的三件套，“我们可以玩儿干杯游戏(*2)，假装又回到了大学。”  
 “难以置信。Bruce‘禁止一切乐趣’Wayne刚刚建议我玩儿干杯游戏。”Tony咧嘴笑了，跌跌撞撞地站起来，“JARVIS，剪个音频文件传给Alfred，好不？接下来是什么，用空啤酒瓶抽大麻？”  
Bruce瞪了他一眼，但他表情里的某些东西告诉Tony他至少今天不会计较这件事的。“不能有龙舌兰。”  
 “抱歉，你刚才是不是说了‘ _很多龙舌兰_ ’？因为我听到的就是这样。JARVIS?”  
JARVIS犹豫了一下，这从来不是什么好兆头。“……是他的原话，sir.”  
Wayne眯起眼睛，不过还是默许了这条向直系上级的汇报。“向我保证这次我们不会闹上头条。”  
 “你太没意思了！”Tony说，他正很努力地别去、但有那么一刻，他不用非得假装——紧紧握着Bruce的手。“过来，我有仙人掌形状的小酒杯。”  
“……你当然有了。”

   
*2 原文：take shots

 

**2010**    
 “你是认真的。”  
Bruce扬起一边眉毛，他居然在穿着斗篷戴着护目镜的时候还能让这个表情看起来 _赏心悦目_ ，“你见过我开玩笑的时候吗？”  
Oliver Queen低头看着他手里的请柬。他还是难以相信发生了什么。感谢上帝瞭望塔的这个厅是空的，不然正义联盟的一大部分人就会看到这一切了。蝙蝠侠约 _绿箭侠_ 出去？  
说不定他产生了幻觉，这就能解释为什么附近一个人都没有了。“……不。”  
 “郑重声明，都是Tony出的注意， _不是_ 我的，”Bruce朝他皱起眉头，“他出于某种原因 _喜欢_ 你。”  
Olive花了点儿时间消化这件事，他还在点头。“我……额，谢谢？”  
 “很好。晚上七点喝一杯。别迟到。”蝙蝠侠一甩斗篷离开了，沿着走廊潜行而下，去吓唬下一个不幸的新人。Oliver一直盯着他的背影，然后抖了抖身子好驱散恐惧。  
_亿万富翁孤儿俱乐部将于十一月二日，周二晚七点整会面。_ 请柬上用逼格很高的字体写着， _鼓励带酒。不能带客人。_  
纸上没有签名，但是日期标注得很明确。Ollie掐了自己一把，然后把它塞进披肩的内袋里。他想起了父母的墓，痛楚细密地划过胸腔，让他吃了一惊。也许，有人陪着总不会有错。

他遵照时下流行的作风迟到了很久才走进那个主房间，两手各拿着一瓶酒。Wayne和Stark已经占据了一张沙发，显然没等他来就开喝了。Stark的形象彻底的纸醉金迷道德败坏，衬衫的纽扣解开，胳膊挂在双人沙发的扶手上晃来晃去。Wayne脱下了西装外套和领带，头发稍微乱了一点。  
 “我打扰什么了吗？”他笑着问道，把酒瓶子放到桌子上，被Wayne瞪了一眼，“你俩看起来极其的…… _舒适安逸_ 。”  
 “原谅我们提前开始了。”Stark偷笑着说，用穿着袜子的脚踢了Wayne一下，“但是你晚了两个小时，亲爱的。”  
 “是吗？”Oliver问道，把自己甩进唯一空着的沙发里。Stark在马利布的地方不错，这一点毋庸置疑。外面有个很棒的露天平台，还有大到足够让他都有点嫉妒的盐水泳池。“要想的事情有些多。”  
 “比如加入这个俱乐部。”Wayne故意说，引来Tony的一声嗤笑。Oliver翻了个白眼，举起一瓶已经打开的酒。  
 “重点不就在这儿？”  
   
Tbc.


End file.
